starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Terentatek
}} I Terentatek erano creature che si nutrono del sangue di chi è sensibile alla forza ed abitano caverne e tombe forti del Lato Oscuro della Forza. Alcuni stavano a guardia dell'entrata di una sezione della tomba di Naga Sadow. Biologia I Terentatek ricordano i Rancor, con l'eccezione che essi possiedono diversi spuntoni sul loro dorso e due grandi zanne ai lati della bocca. Si suppone che i Terentatek siano in grado di andare in ibernazione e di rimanere dormienti per molti anni, per tornare solo quando il lato oscuro e' forte nella Galassia. Storia I Terentatek sono originariamente stati creati su Korriban dai kissai poco tempo prima dell'arrivo dei jedi oscuri esiliati intorno al 7000 BBY dove la presenza ed il potere del lato oscuro gradualmente distorse il loro aspetto e corruppe le loro menti. Alcune fonti tuttavia dicono che essi furono creati su Yavin 4 da Exar Kun quali uno dei suoi esperimenti nel 3,997 BBY. E' possibile che i Terentatek siano dei Rancor altamente alterati sottoposti a molti esperimenti. In ogni caso i Terentatek sono virtualmente immuni agli effetti della Forza. Essi divennero la piu' pericolosa delle creature allevate dai Sith. Essi sono cosi' potenti e pericolosi per gli Jedi che spesso sono chiamati Killer di Jedi. Durante un evento conosciuto come la Grande Caccia, numerosi Jedi viaggiarono attraverso la Galassia per tentare di sterminare i Terentatek. Gli Jedi furono spesso mandati in gruppi di due o tre a combattere queste bestie ed i componenti di tali gruppi possedevano un forte legame della Forza tra di essi. Cio' per far si' che il gruppo possa farsi forza contro l'influenza del lato oscuro che e' prevalente nelle tane dei Terentatek e perche' esso poteva far affidamento soltanto al suo addestramento nelle armi a causa dell'immunita' alla Forza dei Terentatek. Questa caccia, come tutte le altre, non ebbe pero' successo. Anche se pareva che ogni volta gli Jedi sterminassero la maggior parte dei Terentatek, il lato oscuro prima o poi spingeva queste creature ad uscire dal loro stato di ibernazione ed a ripopolare la Galassia. Tra tali eventi sono incluse le scalate al potere di Revan, di Malak e dell'Imperatore Palpatine. Dei Terentatek furono trovati anche su Tatooine, Onderon, Tython, e Yavin 4. Durante la Guerra Civile Jedi, Revan ed i suoi compagni trovarono ed uccisero un Terentatek nelle Terre dell'Ombra di Kashyyyk durante la loro ricerca della Star Forge. Era stata una bestia cerimoniale utilizzata in un vecchio rituale Wookiee. In uno di tali rituali, la Lama Cerimoniale di Bacca venne spezzata all'altezza dell'impugnatura e rimase incastrata nella pelle della creatura quando un testardo leader Wookiee tento' di ucciderla. La lama fu recuperata da Revan. Revan combatte' ed uccise due Terentatek anche nella tomba di Naga Sadow. C'era un Terentatek anche nelle Caverne Shyrak su Korriban. Kashyyyk era ancora abitato da un Terentatek durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. Dietro le quinte *Mentre la maggior parte dei Terentatek era immune agli attacchi della Forza, i Terentatek trovati nella tomba di Naga Sadow potevano essere facilmente storditi con la Stasi della Forza. Anche il Soffocamento della Forza aveva effetto su di essi. Apparizioni *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Book of sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Categoria:Cacciatori di Jedi Categoria:Creature dei Sith *